Stag Party: The Temptation of James Potter
by lilyp09
Summary: Sirius Black throws James Potter a bachelor party. Gets kinda crazy but it has a sweet ending, I promise.
1. You Never Know With Sirius

In two days, James Potter would be a married man. He couldn't wait to become the husband of the girl of his dreams, no matter how much it upset his best friend, Sirius Black. To make it up to him, James had told Sirius he was allowed to throw him a bachelor party. Since James knew Sirius was awful at making plans, James half expected Sirius to simply show up at his house with a couple firewhiskeys with a handful of cards for poker.

But as it turned out, Sirius did actually plan something, although James had no idea what. He was waiting with Lily at her house for the boys to pick him up. He had stopped by to see her, since it would be the last time he would before the wedding.

James was looking forward to a night of drunken mischief, but he regretted not being able to see Lily for an entire day and a half. It seemed so silly, but he felt like he needed to be with her, to make sure she didn't run away or anything. But Lily was insistent. She wanted him to have a day to recover from the bachelor party, and then him to see her for the first time at the altar.

"So, what do you have planned for tonight?" James asked Lily, inquiring about her bachelorette party. He had his arm around her, and they were sitting on the couch in her living room.

"Nothing too exciting. All the girls will be coming over here for movies and party games, and Mum's made a ton of food which I can't eat, since I need to fit into a wedding dress in two days."

Lily rested her head on his shoulder. "What do you have planned for tonight?" she asked casually.

James hesitated. You never knew with Sirius. He had joked about getting some strippers, but James doubted Sirius could pull something like that together. If he tried, he couldn't see Remus going along with it.

Lily looked at James, still waiting for an answer.

"Oh well, I'm not really sure… I guess all the guys will be there… probably do some drinking… and some drinking… you know." James swallowed.

"Sounds crazy."

"Yeah."

"Your hair is a mess by the way," Lily told him.

"I thought you liked it like this."

"I do, but I just thought you might want to look a bit neater since you're going out."

"Hey, it's a bachelor party," James said with a grin. "There's no one there that I'll need to impress." _Except for the naked girls that Sirius might hire_, James thought. If he did, Lily would kill him.

"Well, I hope you have fun," Lily said, kissing his shoulder.

James waited for her to press him more, but she didn't. He expected her to ask some sort of questions about the girl situation, but nothing.

James didn't know if he even wanted strippers or not. On one hand, he didn't want to do anything that would upset Lily. However, he certainly didn't want his guests to be bored. What else was there to do at a bachelor party than to drink until you pass out? But he was James Potter, and he was sure that his friends were expecting an epic party with plenty of… _entertainment_.

James heard a car pull up in the driveway. "They're here," he told Lily.

Lily got up off the couch. "Well, I guess I'll see you the day after tomorrow then," she told him. "I really do hope you have a good time, James. But not so much that you don't want to come back to me."

James smiled. "Impossible," he said, leaning to kiss her lips.

Lily turned her head, so he wound up kissing her cheek. James frowned. "What?" he asked.

She just grinned.

James sighed. Lily had been strange about intimacy over the last few weeks. He remember two months ago, when Lily told him there would be no more sex until they were married. But it wasn't even just sex, it was like… everything. He remembered one time when she freaked out on him simply for giving her a tiny squeeze on her bottom. Of course that could've been because her mother was in the room at the time, but still. James couldn't understand it, but no matter how he pleaded with her, she wouldn't give in. It had been a hard two months, especially when Sirius was getting some every other night, but it would all be worth it soon. Lily promised she would make it up to him on the wedding night.

Sirius let himself inside the house. "Prongs! Let's go! Your party's waiting, and those firewhiskeys aren't going to drink themselves!"

"Be right there," he said, he said, giving Lily another quick kiss.

"You bring him back to me in once piece, all right, Black?" Lily said.

"No promises, Evans," Sirius replied.

Lily's mother came in to greet Sirius from the kitchen. "Hello Sirius dear," she said, holding a baking spoon. "You don't want to grab something to eat before you leave, do you?"

"We won't need it Mrs. Evans, thanks," he replied.

"Why? What do you have planned?"

Sirius grinned. "Ah, that information is strictly confidential. All our shenanigans must be kept top secret from our little bride here."

James looked over to Lily nervously, but her expression didn't change. She blew him a kiss, and they left.

"Why would you say that?" James asked Sirius as they got into the car. He greeted Remus and Peter who were in the back seat. "She's gonna think you hired strippers or something."

Sirius didn't say anything.

"You—you didn't, did you?"

"Did you want me to?"

James shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I want it to be a good party and everything, but Evans would be so pissed…"

"Did she mention it at all?" asked Remus.

"No!" James exclaimed. "That's the thing. Like, if she had told me, 'James, I absolutely don't want you to have strippers at your party,' then like, I would need to have them, you know? Just because you know how I hate it when she tells me what to do. But since she didn't say anything, I feel guilty even thinking about it. Like, she trusts me so much, that she doesn't even ask. She just… trusts me."

"Did you ever think maybe she didn't say anything because she's okay with it?" asked Sirius.

"What? No." said James.

"Well, think about it. Lily's the only one you've ever seriously dated, the only one you've even had actual sex with. And it's going to be that way for the rest of your life. Maybe she wants to give you a chance to experience someone else before making the big commitment."

James pondered this. It made sense… sort of. Maybe Lily was afraid that he would get bored with her. After all, she didn't even let him touch her for the past two months. James wished he could tell Lily how silly she was being. After all, the realization that Lily would be the only woman he would ever have sex with for the rest of his life didn't bother him one bit. Or did it? He had never thought about it that way.

"So… you didn't answer me," said James. "Did you, or didn't you?"

"James, I'm not telling you anything. You'll find out soon enough."

James turned to Remus. "Did he get them? Seriously tell me!"

Remus grinned and shrugged.

"Peter! Tell me, did he get them?"

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but Sirius interrupted. "Peter, if you say anything I will seriously murder you. In your sleep."

"I wasn't going to!" cried Peter. "I was just going to say—"

"Oh Peter, don't spoil it!" said Remus. "James can wait until we get there.


	2. It's Just Dancing

After 15 minutes of Sirius' insane driving had passed, they pulled up to a building James had never seen before. "Where are we?" James asked. He didn't even know what part of town they were in, Sirius had driven so fast.

"This is the first stop on your two-part stag party," said Sirius, opening the car door.

"You're going to love this!" said Peter excitedly as they approached the front door.

The building turned out to be a casino, to James' delight. James loved gambling. His father had introduced him to it at a very young age. Of course his mother had always disapproved, but she couldn't complain, because somehow the Potter men always managed to win.

"I'm so glad Sirius took us here," James said to Remus. He pumped his first in the air as he rolled a 7, doubling his winnings. "We're going to clean up tonight."

"Maybe you are," said Remus. "I'm dreadful at craps. I'd be better off over at the slot machines with Sirius and Peter."

"Well, you just gotta know the odds," said James. He rolled the two dice between his fingers. "So tell me, where is Sirius taking us next?"

"I really shouldn't say."

"Just tell me. Is it a strip club?"

Remus laughed. "No, it isn't a strip club, I promise."

"Well that's good to know. There are some fine girls here though, wouldn't you say?" James said as their pretty waitress brought them a third round of drinks. The waitress smiled and left. "I think she was smiling at you," James said to Remus. "You should go over and talk to her."

"She was just being polite," said Remus. "Besides, this is… this is not the place for that."

James sighed. Remus was absurdly shy around girls. But at least he knew that they weren't going to a strip club. He couldn't deny he was curious to see what one was like. He once had asked Sirius why they had never gone to one, to which he simply replied, 'We never needed to go to one.' James supposed it was true… the girls they got with were probably prettier than the ones in the club anyway.

After a few hours, the boys headed back to the car, several hundred galleons richer. James handed his winnings to Sirius. "Here," James said. "Put it to the cost of the party."

"I know I should turn you down, but I'm not going to," Sirius said, taking the money. "You have no clue how expensive getting your next stop together was."

James was flooded with anticipation. The casino had been amazing, what could be better than getting drunk, scarfing down hot wings and winning money with his three best mates? He couldn't wait to see where they would go next.

So it was very surprising when Sirius pulled up in front of the Three Broomsticks.

"Here we are," said Sirius. "Hope you aren't disappointed, but I thought it'd be good for old time's sake. Plus, we've got the whole thing to ourselves."

James' jaw dropped. Renting this place out on their busiest night must've cost a fortune.

"Guys, this is..."

"Well, we figured we'd spend a lot since none of us will have a bachelor party anytime soon," said Remus.

"And wait 'til you see what's inside!" said Peter.

They opened to door, and inside, all James' friends were already there. His Quidditch mates, from both his school and summer teams, childhood friends, his classmates—no one was forgotten. Remus must've been in charge of the invitations. All of them already had drinks in their hand, and they toasted him as he walked in.

James was amazed at what was done with the place. Aside from the bar and tables, which had been all set up on one side, it was unrecognizable. Tables for billiards, poker, and drinking games were all set up. And for some reason, in a corner, there was—in a cage- a lion. It had a Gryffindor scarf around it. James didn't want to ask how it got there.

"What do you think?" asked Sirius.

"Sirius, this is the coolest freaking thing ever," James replied. "Someone throw me a beer!"

Instantly a beer was in his hand, and the party continued. They played games and drank all the firewhiskey their hearts desired, one of the perks of an open bar. James spent a lot of his time at the pool table, since that's where he knew he could show off his talents best. He was on a team with Peter, since he was surprisingly good, but the amount of alcohol they had consumed was sorely affecting their game. They had just fallen behind their opponents, Caradoc and Benjy, when Peter decided he was going to jump up on the table and start dancing to the music.

"I love this song!" Peter yelled, waving his shirt in the air.

"Peter, get down!" yelled Sirius. "You'll ruin the table!"

"Can't hear you," Peter said, holding his fingers in his ears.

"Let him have fun," said Remus, laughing at the spectacle.

"Hey, looks like we've got a stripper here after all," said James, as Peter took off his belt and began waving in over his head like a lasso.

Sirius grinned. "Funny you should say that mate."

"Wait—oh no…"

Sirius stood up on a chair. "Because it's time for the main attraction!" he yelled.

His friends cheered and the lights dimmed. Obviously they all knew what was going on. Everyone's eyes were turned toward the back room of the bar.

"What did you do?" James hissed at Sirius who got off the chair.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy it," he replied.

From the back room emerged six of the most gorgeous women James had ever seen in his life. His jaw had never dropped so much since the first time he'd seen Lily in a bikini. But what these girls were all wearing was much skimpier than a bikini. Some of them barely had tops at all. Their figures were all stunningly perfect, long legs and small waists and breasts that defied gravity. It took a moment before James even took notice of their faces. All porcelain perfect skin, with blond hair (James had always had a weakness for blondes, as Sirius knew—with the exception of Lily, of course. But her hair was in a category of its own.) Some of the girls had hair lighter than others, it was almost silver… which meant that they had to be…

"You like them?" asked Sirius. "Veelas."

James gulped.

"Some of them aren't 100% veela, because they were more expensive, but that one over there is though, but yeah, they're all still hot as fuck, no?"

James just stood there and gawked, which is what most of the guys were doing.

"Pick one," said Sirius.

"Pick one?"

"To dance with. And pick five of us to dance with them."

"I'm—I'm not sure that's such a good idea," said James.

"Oh come on, Potter," said Sirius, clapping him on the back. "What Lily doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Er, okay," said James, unable to argue with that bit of flawless logic Sirius provided. He invited a couple of his friends to join him in selecting a veela.

James picked one of the blonder veelas. They were all pretty tall; the one he picked was almost the same height as he was. Sirius went for the tallest one, who was probably about his height, who had a sheet of long silver hair. Remus, who was paired with a very tiny, giggly veela, turned on some music.

James' veela pressed up against him and began grinding her hips into his. The sensation was overwhelming. She had unbelievable curves and she knew how to use them. He looked to see how his friends were handling it- most of them not so well. Remus was blushing furiously, and Peter looked rather clueless as his veela rubbed sensually against him. His hands were awkwardly suspended in the air, hesitant to put them on the veela's waist.

Tentatively, James put his own hands on his veela's waist. It wasn't long before they sunk lower. He cupped the veela's perfectly rounded bottom and she giggled. "You have strong hands," she told him.

James leaned into her. "I play Quidditch," he told her, squeezing her fleshy cheeks, trying to show her how strong his hands really were.

"Are you any good?"

"Well, actually, I was captain of my house team," he told her proudly.

"Oh," was all she said.

_Shit, she doesn't seem too impressed_, thought James. Well, bragging had never been something he was uncomfortable with.

"I won the house cup every year I played. Final match I scored 26 goals. The game went on so long I eventually had to catch the snitch as well." _Wait_, James thought. That last part wasn't true. What was he saying? He looked over at his friends. Remus was telling his veela that he had a second class Order of Merlin, and Sirius was telling his that he could last four hours in bed. James sighed. He didn't think he could take much more of this.

"You're not getting bored with me, are you?" said the veela. She turned around, and she began grinding her bottom into his crotch. James gasped. "No," he said. He put his hands on her bare thighs and she bent over, pressing into him even harder. He lost all sense of him rhythm and just starting thrusting against her erratically. He had forgotten how good this sort of thing felt.

"James," Remus said, concerned. Somehow he had managed to leave his veela. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just dancing," he said, as the veela continued to grind him. He grabbed her by the waist and held her against him, so Remus wouldn't be able to see how hard he was. However, this act just seemed to make his problem… bigger.

"Do you really think Lily would be okay with this?" he asked.

James tried to consider Remus' words, but the veela was just too entrancing. She tilted her head back on James shoulder, exposing her neck, and giving James and amazing angle to see her breasts from. It took everything James had to not reach around her and grab them. The alcohol wasn't helping the situation either. James just grunted at Remus.

Remus rolled his eyes, and cast the unpleasant sobering charm on his friend. James grimaced, holding his forehead. "Fuck," he said with a pained expression.

"What did you do that for?" the veela asked angrily.

"I'm trying to keep my friend faithful to his soon to be wife!" exclaimed Remus.

"Well you know what, I'm bored of dancing anyway," she said.

"Yeah, me—me too," James said, although 'bored' wasn't really the word for what he was feeling right now. "Maybe I'll just grab another drink-"

"No," said the veela, grabbing his hand. "I have to show you something."

"What?" James asked.

"There's a surprise for you upstairs," she told him. "Sirius set it up all for you."

"Wait, what did he set up?" asked Remus.

"Follow me," said the veela, leading James to the back of the bar where the staircase was.

"James, stop!" called Remus. But James didn't look back.

Remus heard Sirius call his name over the loud music. He spun around, and saw Sirius coming toward him, pulling his veela with him by the arm.

"Why did you let them leave? They're not supposed to do that yet," he said.

"Do what?" asked Remus.

"Nothing," said Sirius. "Nevermind, I suppose it doesn't matter anyway."

"Sirius," said Remus. "What the hell did you do?"

**End of Chapter 2**

**Thanks for reading I'll update if I get a review**


	3. Serious Need of Backup

There was a collective sigh of delight as the romantic movie ended. Lily's friends begged her to put on another one. Her little get-together had been as tame as could be so far, especially considering the girls were all drinking butterbeer, which the few of her Muggle friends she had invited found particularly delightful. Her wizarding friends, however, were more entertained by her television.

"Please Lily, let us watch another one!" her friend Mary begged.

"But we've watched two already. I don't really have any other good ones," Lily replied.

"Then let's watch the first one again!" cried Emmeline.

"Oh, let's do something else," interrupted Sandra, one of Lily's Muggle friends. "You are all so boring!"

"I agree," said Marlene. "You know James and the boys are out having the time of their lives, getting into all sorts of mischief and drunken debauchery, and we're just sitting here watching movies."

"Debauchery?" Lily questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what do you expect, Lily?" said Marlene. "You haven't shagged the poor guy in months."

"Only because I want our wedding night to be special!" Lily protested.

"Don't worry, Lily," said her best friend Alice. "I'm sure Marlene didn't mean anything."

"Yes," said Emmeline. "No one thinks that James would ever cheat on you. I mean, he's crazy in love with you." She sighed. "You're so lucky." Many of the other girls murmured in agreement.

"I know. I trust James completely. I'm not the least bit worried," Lily said, with a pointed look at Marlene.

Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on," Lily said to her. "Don't you remember the reason Sirius broke up with you was because you never trusted him? Because Sirius may be a lot of things, but he isn't a cheater. And neither is James, for that matter."

"Well I hope you're right," said Marlene. "You may think that withholding sex may make him want you more, but it could easily backfire."

"I appreciate your concern, Marlene," said Lily. "But I have to trust him. I—I just have to."

**...**

"Where are you taking me?" James asked with a laugh, as the veela led him away from the crowd.

"You'll see," she told him. "My name is Angelica, by the way, in case you were wondering."

"Oh—okay," James said, feeling rather embarrassed. Not for one moment did he wonder what the veela's name was. Her inhuman beauty almost made him forget that she was a person rather than an object.

She stopped at the foot of the stairs. "Okay, you will not believe this- Sirius set up a hot tub in the bedroom upstairs. I don't know how he did it, but it's the coolest thing." She flipped her hair and James' heart skipped a beat. "And also, he put a charm on the bed so it vibrates."

"Of course he did," said James.

"So," she said in a seductive voice, "I thought we could start off in the hot tub—"

"Wait—what?"

"Unless you'd rather go right to the bed? Anything you want. I'm all yours."

James gulped as he thought about all the things he wanted to do to this veela.

"Come on," she said with a dazzling smile. "I know you're just _dying_ to fuck me." She placed a hand on James' arousal, which he'd been desperately trying—and failing—to hide.

"I—no," said James. "I mean, dancing is one thing, but I'm not going to actually…" James' words were lost as she pressed her body against him, backing him against the wall.

Her body was like nothing James had ever seen, not in person, not in magazines, not anywhere. He couldn't see how it was physically possible for that little waist and delicate shoulders to be supporting those big, ample breasts of hers. They swelled in size as she pushed them up against his chest. "Come on," she whispered his ear. Her lips nipped at his earlobe.

James desperately tried to fill his head with thoughts of Lily, and how upset she would be if she heard… how much she trusted him…

"Come on," the veela was saying, rubbing against him up and down. "I'll even suck your cock if you want, you know blow jobs are the first things to go once you're married…"

"I can't," James breathed. He wanted to say yes so badly. "I'm sorry."

"But I want you so bad," she pleaded. "I want your big cock in my tight pussy." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I could feel how big it was when we were dancing… "

James feigned a coughing fit to tune out her words. "Just—find someone else, okay? I mean—you, you could have _anyone_…"

She sighed with exasperation. "Look," she said, losing her patience. "Our contract says that if we sleep with the groom we get a 200 galleon bonus. So can we stop fucking around and just do this? It's really not a big deal. Trust me."

"Oh," James said, suddenly gaining his composure. "Is that what this is? And here I was starting to think you actually… never mind. You're just a whore."

"Maybe I am," she said. "But I'm still tighter than a virgin. And I know that if you weren't getting married you would be fucking me right now no matter how much it cost."

"I wouldn't fuck you if it were free," replied James, knowing it was an absolute lie—well, if Lily wasn't in the picture.

She sighed. "What about Renee?" she asked him. She gestured to another veela, who was currently straddled over Frank Longbottom's lap, to come over. "She's a three quarter veela."

"I wouldn't fuck her either," said James with a bit more defiance.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Is our groom here resisting your charms, Angelica?"

"Yes," she replied with a fake pout. "But let's see if he's able to resist both of us."

James gulped. "Like a three-way?" he asked. Just the idea made him almost come in his pants.

"Yes, James," said the veelas, getting closer to him. "I bet you never had a threesome in your life," Angelica taunted. "It's now or never." And with that the veelas turned to each other, and one slowly put her tongue in the other's mouth.

**...**

"Sirius? James looks like he is in serious need of backup," Remus said worriedly.

"Eh? He looks like he's doing just fine to me," Sirius said, watching the veelas' tongues dance in front of James across the room. He was currently downing shots and observing an intense game of strip poker between the other veelas, and the guys were all placing bets on who would lose all their clothes first.

"Can't we just bring him over here?" asked Remus. "He would love this. And it will keep him from doing anything… stupid."

"We are not going to interrupt him," said Sirius firmly. "I set this thing up so James could have a good time, and that's what he's going to get. He hasn't so much as squeezed a tit in two months, and this is the last time he'll ever get to, being that Evans doesn't have any."

An outburst from the guys erupted as a round of poker ended, and a veela surrendered her bra to the center of the table. Sirius pumped his fist. "All right," he said, taking another shot. "All that stands between me and 50 galleons is a lacy black pair of panties." He grinned at Remus, who didn't grin back.

"What did you set up upstairs?" said Remus.

"Oh, just something to help—uh, us— get laid. Which is more than I can say for these other blokes," replied Sirius, gesturing to the other guys who were drooling over the veelas' various states of nakedness. "Pathetic."

"_Sirius_. You know James doesn't want any part of that. If these were regular girls, James wouldn't think twice about doing anything with them. But veelas are different, they trigger all sorts of different emotions in you, like lust, and—and—James can't realistically be expected to turn down them down when they're throwing themselves at him! But if he goes upstairs with them it will haunt him for the rest of his life!"

Sirius took another shot. "It's James' decision. If he decides to go up there with them, he'll understand the consequences."

Remus angrily bit his lip. "Why did you have to hire fucking veelas anyway? I told you not to, I told you, but you had to do it anyway, it's like you're TRYING to get James to cheat on Lily!"

Sirius looked back over at James, who was still entranced by the veelas. "Maybe then he'll realize he's making a mistake."

"WHAT?" Remus yelled, truly astounded. He managed to make a few heads turn away from the veelas, but not for long. He looked around, and lowered his voice. "How can you say that?"

"James is nineteen fucking years old. We're finally out of school, we could be doing anything we want, just the four of us, but James has to go throw it all away."

Remus looked shocked. "Sirius, if you felt this way, why didn't you say anything?"

"You don't think I fucking did? But James is so damn stubborn, he made up his mind. And it just kills me, because the only reason he's doing it is because he's so scared that this war will fucking kill him before he has the chance to do anything with his life. He just doesn't realize what he's sacrificing! He gave up living with his friends, Pro Quidditch, and now he has to give up these fucking veelas? All for this stupid bitch that will just divorce him in 3 years, if we even live that long."

"Don't you ever talk that way about Lily again," said Remus. "Ever."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I know you care about her. We all do. She became one of us a long time ago and—don't you roll your eyes! Stop acting like James is some toy your mum is making you share."

Sirius didn't respond.

"You really think James marrying Lily is going to change things? For god's sake, they're already married. And—we're all so happy when we're together. And it will always be that way."

Sirius lowered his head. "No, it won't."

Remus put his hand on his shoulder. "We're all scared Sirius. I mean, this just—this is just a terrible, awful war. But no matter what happens to any of us, we'll still always be the Marauders. Forever."

Sirius gave him a small smile. "It's strange to see you this worked up, Moony. I think I like it."

"Just trying to talk some sense into you."

Sirius sighed. "It's not like I dislike Evans. I mean, she gets on my nerves a lot, but I consider her my family."

Remus nodded. "Will you help me out with James then?"

"I guess. I should've known he would never actually cheat on Lily."

"He won't have to. It looks like those veelas are about to… about to rape him, quite honestly."

"Haha," said Sirius. "Raped by a veela. I wonder if anyone would ever believe that."

"Well, I know Lily wouldn't. So let's go put a stop to this, shall we?"

**Thanks again for reading I'll update if I get a review :)**


	4. Ground Rules

Remus and Sirius went over to James, who was staring at the two lip-locked veelas.

"James, can we talk to you for a second?" asked Remus.

"Huh?" said James, not turning his head.

"Excuse me, ladies," Sirius said loudly, pulling the veelas apart. "We're just going to borrow James for a moment, but feel free to continue with what you were doing elsewhere."

They both rolled their eyes and walked away. James heard Angelica whisper to Renee, "We'll have to try again later."

"How are you holding up, mate?" Sirius asked when they left.

"I can't do this," said James, panting a little. "I just don't have the will power."

"Yes you do," said Remus. "Come on. We know you don't want to cheat on Lily."

"Of course I don't!" exclaimed James. "But that Angelica was throwing herself at me, apparently she gets paid more if she shags me? Did you know that was in the contract, Sirius?"

"Er, well I didn't look into the details that closely," he said, avoiding James' eyes.

"But you set up a vibrating bed and a hot tub upstairs? So obviously you considered the fact that I may have wanted to cheat on Lily tonight. What were you even thinking?"

"It doesn't matter," Remus said quickly. "All that matters is that nothing that bad happened, you didn't cheat on Lily, and we can all go home happy."

"We need to get the veelas out of here before I completely lose control," said James.

"We can't do that!" said Sirius. "Do you know how much they cost? I'm getting my money's worth and you are going to enjoy these veelas whether you like it or not."

"How is that possible?"

"Maybe we could establish some ground rules for James," Remus suggested.

"Like what?" Sirius and James asked together.

"Okay, well first— you cannot be alone with a veela. One of us must always be with you."

"Okay," James agreed, running his hands through his hair. "That should work."

"Two—we have to sober you up every hour. I don't think we should stop you from drinking because it is your stag night, but you can't get too drunk."

"Fine," said James. "Even though I hate that fucking charm." Sirius nodded in agreement.

"And three—you can look at the veelas all you want, but you don't touch them," said Remus, emphasizing the last few words.

"Okay. What about… uh, dancing?"

"Nope. No dancing. Or at least, none of whatever that was you were doing before."

"Forget dancing," said Sirius. "I've got something better we can do. Wait here."

Sirius went out to the center of the bar; the veelas were dancing by themselves now. Some of them were using the poles that Sirius had told Peter to put up; he was surprised he had managed to use the spell correctly. The guys were watching them, mostly wasted, begging the veelas to do things to them. They really were pathetic, Sirius thought.

He tapped Angelica and Renee, who were dancing together, on their shoulders.

"What do you want?" Angelica asked.

"Well, I thought the two most beautiful veelas here would like to join the guest of honor and myself upstairs."

"Oh, has James finally grown some balls?" she asked.

"Neither of you are allowed to have sex with James, okay? I'll pay you both what you would get if you did, but he really doesn't want to cheat on his finance. Okay?"

"That sounds fair, doesn't it?" Renee asked Angelica. She nodded.

"One condition," Sirius continued. "I want you to give James some more of that sweet girl on girl action, since he can't get enjoyment any other way. Deal?"

Angelica stepped forward and tilted Sirius' head up with her finger. "You got it, handsome."

"All right. Come with me." Placing an arm around each veela's waist, Sirius guided them over to the staircase.

"Sirius…" Remus said when he reached them.

"We're just going to hang out in the hot tub. Perfectly innocent. James—no touching. Remus— grab some drinks. Let's go." Eyes followed them enviously as they headed upstairs.

...

The five of them went up to the bedroom the stood over the bar. Everything seemed to be made of decaying wood; the large pristine hot tub in the middle of the floor seemed very out of place. There was also an old desk, dresser, and a bed.

"Okay, said Sirius, gesturing to the veelas. "In you go."

They giggled. "You first," they said.

James looked over at Sirius, unsure of what to do. It wasn't like they had swim suits or anything. Sirius quickly stripped off all his clothes, including his underwear, and stepped in the warm water.

James hesitated. He had seen Sirius naked plenty of times, that wasn't what made him uncomfortable. He wasn't too keen on the veelas seeing him naked, but he felt like an idiot keeping his boxers on. He turned his back to the veelas as he undressed and stepped in.

Remus stood unmoved at the edge of the tub. "Hop in, mate," said Sirius.

"Er, no thanks."

The veelas giggled. "Someone's a bit shy," said Renee. Remus cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I'll just sit here," he said, grabbing the wooden chair at the desk and placing it beside the hot tub.

"Your turn," Sirius said to the veelas.

"Perfectly innocent, yeah?" James whispered to Sirius. He gave him a grin and shrugged.

"All right," said Angelica. "Renee, will you help me?"

"Of course, Angel," she said. Renee gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then one on the neck. Standing behind her, she untied her corset, letting it fall to the floor. The boys gawked as Renee cupped her breasts, kneading them with her fingers. Slowly her fingers worked their way forward to the front clasp of her strapless bra, which she unsnapped. Angelica's breasts sprung forward.

Unlike most girls, her breasts stood exactly the same way as they did inside the bra, despite their size. What he would give to just put his face in between them… for the first time ever, James wished Lily had bigger breasts.

Renee turned Angelica around, running her hands all over her bottom, where her last piece of clothing remained. Starting from the top of her skimpy underwear, she rolled it down over her ass and down her leg, placing kisses as she went. Angelica performed a similar show and Renee, and before long the two gorgeous veelas stood stark naked in front of the three boys. They stepped into the tub on the side opposite James and Sirius.

"Grab us a beer, mate?" Sirius asked Remus hoarsely. Remus handed the drinks to James and Sirius.

James took a large swig. He felt good. Now that he knew the veelas weren't going to try and jump on his cock when he wasn't looking he could relax, and appreciate just how sexy they really were.

The veelas now were on their knees with their backs toward them, and they both leaned forward slightly, and began giggling and splashing water on each other's asses. It had to be the hottest thing James had ever seen in his life. "All right boys, who's got the nicer ass?" asked Angelica.

"Let's see," said James. He leaned forward across the hot tub and placed a hand on Angelica's right ass cheek. He then gave it a hard slap. A bright pink spot appeared where he hit her.

Sirius inhaled, and Angelica let out a gasp as if James had just pleasured her in some way.

"No touching, James," Remus said sharply.

"Oh—right," said James, quickly moving back to his seat. "Fuck. I… think it's time for the sobering charm." Remus got up to retrieve his wand.

"Hey, while you're up, mind grabbing two more drinks?" Renee asked Remus.

"Not so fast," interrupted Sirius. "You'll have to earn it." He winked at the veelas and he saw them blush. That tended to happen when Sirius winked at girls, but it was surprising to see it worked on veelas too.

"Didn't we just do that?" Angelica asked.

Sirius shook his head. "You know what we want to see."

Of course, they knew. They turned to each other, and began making out again. They ran their hands through each other's hair and over their breasts. Angelica began sucking on Renee's tongue, and James allowed himself to imagine for a moment that her tongue was his cock. By the look on Sirius and Remus' faces, they were doing the same.

"All right, stop," said Sirius. "Come here."

"Who?" asked Angelica.

"You. I want to know what you taste like." Angelica crossed the hot tub, and placed her arms around Sirius neck. With painstakingly slow movements, she began to kiss him.

"Get these girls some drinks, Remus," Sirius said between kisses. "They've earned it."

While Remus went to get the drinks, James noticed Renee eyeing him. He spread his arms out over the edge of the hot tub, hoping it made his chest look more impressive. Renee must've like what she saw, because she waded over to him. She positioned both her knees on either side of James' legs so she was straddling him, but not touching him. She didn't say anything; she just ran a finger down his jawline, and over James' slightly parted lips.

James looked over at Sirius, who was still sucking Angelica's face off, and Remus, whose back was turned. The way that they were positioned, one thrust upward would put James in paradise. Renee cocked an eyebrow, as if daring James to do something.

"Hey!" Remus said, turning around suddenly. He put down the drinks and poked Renee's arm with his wand. "What are you doing?"

"Yeah," said Sirius, tearing his lips from Angelica's. "I told you, you're getting paid. Why are you still coming onto him?"

Renee retreated to the other side of the pool. "Sorry, he's cute," she said, fixing her hair. "A girl can want sex from a guy reasons than money."

"So you go after the engaged one? I mean hello, what does he look like?" Sirius asked, gesturing to Remus.

Renee shrugged. "He looks like a queer."

Mm this chapter was bad, hope it doesn't turn you off the story… there's probably going to be two or three more chapters, I think.


	5. Guilt

Renee's comment sat very awkwardly with the group. She certainly wasn't the first person to insinuate that Remus was gay, which James and Sirius very well knew he wasn't. Had Renee been a male, one of them would have knocked her out cold for saying something so ridiculous.

Sirius attempted to say something to her, but Angelica didn't let him. She took his head and put it between her breasts, as if she had read James' mind earlier. She shot him a look as Sirius began kissing her breasts, but James' focus was elsewhere.

"What—what would make you say that about him?" James asked.

"It doesn't matter, James," said Remus. "'I'm not gay, but she can think what she wants."

"Well, I can't think of any other reason why you wouldn't like us," said Renee.

"Just because I never approved of Sirius hiring you doesn't mean I don't think you two are… attractive," Remus said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh. Okay, then," Renee said. There was an awkward silence – the only sound came from Angelica's moans as Sirius licked her breasts.

"I want to fuck you," Sirius told her in a low voice.

"Is that so?" said Angelica, smiling. Sirius stood up, taking her with him. He carried her wet body over to the bed, and threw her down. He climbed on top of her, and tried to kiss her once more, but she stopped him.

Switching their positions so she was on top, she straddled him around his thighs. "Not so fast," she said to Sirius. She gestured for Renee to get out of the hot tub. "You would be crazy to miss out on our blow jobs."

James knew he should probably leave, but his body seemed rooted to the hot tub. He simply turned and watched what was going on in the bed.

"Are you both going to do it?" asked Sirius as Renee rose from the hot tub.

"Now don't be selfish," Renee answered. She grabbed Remus out of his seat and made him sit on the edge of the bed beside Sirius.

"Enjoy the show, Mr. Potter," Renee said with a quick look at James, and reached under Remus' robes to undo his belt.

"Please—don't," said Remus. He could barely talk. James could see Remus was pitching a pretty big tent in his trousers, but he knew why he was hesitant.

"It'll be all right, mate," said Sirius putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Relax."

"I can't," said Remus. His face was redder than James had ever seen it. Even redder than when he spotted Remus watching him make out Lily in the common room that one time.

"What's the matter, babe?" asked Renee. "You want this, don't you?"

"It's just… I've— I've never…" Remus hung his head.

Renee stopped undoing his trousers and lifted his head up. "Are you a virgin?" she asked with delight. Angelica let out a laugh. "I knew there was some reason why you were acting so strange… you're a _virgin_."

"Shut up," Sirius snapped at her. He turned to Remus. "Look, it's all right. I realize this isn't how you pictured your first sexual experience, but you can't pass this up!" He waited for Remus to answer, but he didn't. He lowered his voice. "I know you wanted to wait for "the right girl" or whatever, but who knows when that will happen? When you're 30? And this may be the only time you'll ever get to be with a veela. Okay? You're young, and you're allowed to have some fun, mate."

Remus squeezed his eyes shut, and didn't move. Renee slowly continued what she was doing.

"Look," Renee said tauntingly. "He's going to come for me right now. I'm not even going to have to do anything."

He had barely felt the touch of her tongue when he got up from the bed, and quickly covered himself up with his robes. He moved to the other side of the room, far away from the veelas as possible, who burst out laughing.

"Remus, come back!" Sirius called amid the veela's laughter.

"I'm sorry, I can't," he said. James hopped over the edge of the hot tub and grabbed his clothes. "I just can't," Remus said again.

"Come on, mate, let's go downstairs," James told him.

"Whatever," said Renee, climbing onto the bed where Sirius and Angelica still were. "Well Sirius, looks like you get your wish after all."

"Might as well make your mouths useful," said Sirius, bitter at how they laughed at Remus.

"Oh honey," Angelica said patronizingly. "You won't be angry with us for long."

James turned to see the two veelas lower their heads to Sirius' groin, and he began down the stairs with Remus. Halfway down, Remus stopped him.

"I feel like I let Sirius down," Remus said.

"What? No," said James. "You made it better for him, didn't you?" He turned his head to look up the top of the stairs. "Lucky bastard."

"I just—I just want what you have, James," said Remus quietly.

"What?"

"What you have with Lily. I feel like you have this special relationship with her, since she was the only one you ever… experienced. And I—I envy that."

"Wow," said James, running his hands through his hair. "I—I never thought someone would envy that. I guess I should be glad then. That I waited for Lily."

"I think it meant a lot to her," said Remus smiling. "No wonder she loves you."

"It's still hard to believe sometimes," said James as they continued down the stairs.

When they reached the ground floor, they found the four remaining veelas in pairs, performing oral sex on each other for the group of men that remained.

"Must be in the contract," said James.

"Hey!" yelled one of James' friends. "You fucked those veelas, didn't you?"

James hesitated. "Uh—"

His friends laughed. "That's Potter for you," another one said, as they turned back to watch the veelas. James quickly scanned the room for Peter, but he was out cold underneath the pool table, in just his underwear. A beer was still wrapped in his fingers.

"I can't watch this," said Remus, exasperated. "I'm just—finished."

"Me too," James agreed. "I had enough. Outside."

…

The fresh air felt amazing. James took off his glasses and felt a cool breeze on his face. He and Remus stood there for awhile, not saying anything. Leaving the bar had given James this strange sense of freedom. He hadn't expected to feel that so close to his wedding.

"You know, it really is too bad you missed the veela's strip poker game," Remus said finally. "I thought you would've liked it."

"It's okay," said James. "Lily and I play it by ourselves all the time. And she's rubbish at it." They both laughed.

"I'm very proud of you," Remus told him.

"Why?" James asked frowning. "Just what I considered doing makes me makes me burdened with guilt."

"Don't feel guilty," said Remus. "It's not like what happened means you love Lily any less, you know?"

James looked up at the sky. "I think I'm going to tell her about tonight. I'll stop by her house later… I'm probably mad, but I need to do it."

"Well, it's your funeral," said Remus. "And such a shame, because we were planning to take you to a Quidditch match tomorrow."

"Really?" asked James anxiously.

"Yep. With no alcohol, and no girls. Hopefully it will make up for tonight."

"That sounds perfect," James said. "Thanks." They stood in silence a bit longer, reflecting on the night's events.

"I feel like I just need to—run," James said to Remus.

"Where?"

"Anywhere. I just need to run."

Remus knew what James meant. "I can't join you," said Remus. "Not a full moon."

"I'll transfigure you," said James. "You know I'm good at that."

With an elegant wave of his wand, Remus morphed into a large silver wolf. James let out a shout of laughter. He looked up toward the sky, and spotted the window above the bar that showed into the room where Sirius was.

"Sirius!" James yelled. "Sirius!"

The window opened, and a naked Sirius placed his hands on the window sill. "You beckoned?" he called down to James.

"Where are the veelas?" James asked.

"Passed out on the bed!"

"Okay, then get down here!" said James.

Sirius disappeared for a moment to grab his clothes, and then leapt out the high window. He had transformed before he hit the ground. Standing before James was a dog with a shining black coat.

James closed his eyes, and felt his muscles ripple. Soon he was on all fours with the rest of his mates, a fully formed stag. And then they ran together, as far as they could, knowing that nothing, not even James' marriage to Lily, would ever keep them apart.

I don't like this chapter either, but I think the next one is better, when James confesses to Lily. Please review it anyway because I get sad when I get no reviews.


	6. Veelas?

James stood in front of Lily's house. He knew he should just return home, as Sirius and Remus did, but he felt he needed to talk to her. It was late, very late. But there were still a few of Lily's friends filtering out of her house from the party. James waited until they left to approach the front door.

He unlocked the front door with a charm, and headed into her living room. No one was there, and the lights were out. They all must've gone to bed. He headed quietly upstairs as not to wake anyone. He knocked on Lily's door.

"Mum?" he heard Lily ask. James opened the door. Lily was lying in bed with Alice. She must've asked her to sleep over. "James?" Lily said. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to see me until the wedding."

"I know," said James. "I know—but there's something I need to tell you. And I can't let you marry me without knowing it."

Lily blinked. "Okay, then."

"Should I leave?" Alice asked Lily.

"No," said Lily. "I want you to stay." She turned to James. "What is it?"

"Er…" James would've felt better if Alice had left, but it looked like he didn't have a say. "Well—how was your party?"

"It was lovely," replied Lily. "How was yours?"

James gulped. "That's what I need to talk to you about. There- there were girls at the party tonight—"

"Oh James… ," Lily said, interrupting him softly. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

James paused, taken aback. "Well I—"

"Look, I figured there was a chance that there were going to be some girls there or whatever, I mean, it is your stag night. But I know you wouldn't do anything, and that's all I need to know."

"But… Lily…" James struggled to find the words. Should he just drop it?

"Lily, I need to tell you what happened. I—I don't like having secrets from you. There are some things that I _have_ to tell you—"

"Wait—you're not saying something DID happen, are you?" Lily said.

"No, no, no," James said urgently. "No. But it's… it's just that the girls there… they were veelas."

"Veelas?" Lily said warily. She bit her bottom lip.

"And Lily… they—they kept trying to have sex with me, they were dancing with me and touching me, and doing all sorts of stuff, I mean, it was crazy. And Sirius wasn't helping, he put this hot tub upstairs- but look… ever since I started dating you, I've never, ever felt desire for another woman—"

Lily gave him a smirk.

"It's true! I mean, I may have _noticed_ them, but I've never wanted anyone else. And that's my problem. Because for the first time, I felt temptation that I barely could resist. And I feel so guilty that I don't even know what to do with myself. And—please don't be mad," James told her.

Lily sighed. "Well, I can't say I'm _thrilled_," she said. "But James… I don't expect you to go through our entire marriage without ever being tempted. I mean, I can't ask that of you, and you can't ask that of me. But the fact that you resisted temptation… that's all I care about. That means you love me."

"Really?" said James.

"Really," said Lily. "And if you can resist a veela trying to have sex with you two days before your wedding, I think we're going to be just fine." She grinned, and James grinned back.

"I wish you could've seen these veelas. Then you would know how much I love you," James told her.

"Well, perhaps I'll see the pictures," said Lily.

"Yeah right," said James laughing. He paused. "Wait, I didn't mean that."

"Mean what?" asked Lily.

"I didn't mean… to imply that the veelas were prettier than you," he said.

Lily lifted an eyebrow. "James, I'm sure they were prettier than me. They're veelas. Trust me, I'm not offended. Maybe a tad jealous, but not offended."

"That's not—well, what I mean to say is—there is not one thing I would change about the way you look. You're perfect."

Lily smiled. "Not even these?" she asked, cupping her small breasts in her hands.

"Especially not those," said James.

"Well, look at you, being all sweet," said Lily. She placed a hand on James' cheek. James put his own hand over hers, enjoying the warmth on his face.

"Um, James?" Alice interrupted them meekly. James had forgotten she was there, even though she was right next to Lily.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Was—um… was Frank… did he do anything with the veelas?"

"Uh," said James. He remembered the lap dance Renee was giving Frank right before she came over to him. "I—I didn't see, Alice. Sorry."

Alice's face fell. "That means yes, doesn't it," she asked sadly.

_Shit!_ James thought. He would hate to do anything to mess up Frank and Alice's relationship. He very well knew Frank felt the same way about Alice as he felt about Lily.

"It was only a lap dance, Alice," James said quickly. "Believe me, he absolutely did not have sex with any of them. No one did, not even Sirius did, unless you count—well, nevermind."

"Okay," said Alice. For some strange reason she was not cheered up.

"And—he didn't _initiate_ it or anything! I mean, he's crazy about you! It's just those veelas are pushy, you know?"

"Don't let it bother you, Alice," said Lily. "I mean, I don't think even I would resist a lap dance from a veela." She laughed, and Alice cracked a smile. God, how James loved that girl. He stood there looking down at Lily, so happy she was his.

"All right get out James, don't just stand there," said Lily. "Don't expect me to start making out with Alice for you, because I take it you've seen enough of that tonight."

James felt a wave of guilt wash over him again, but it was broken by Lily's laughter.

"I told you, I don't care! Now get out, you wanker, you're not supposed to even be here right now."

"All right, I'm going," said James. He leaned down to give Lily a kiss on the forehead, and then he jumped out the window with his broomstick, and disappeared into the sky.

I planned on ending it here, but I decided James (and Sirius) are not going to get off so easy. Please review even if you don't like it, because then I can make it better. :)


	7. Wedding Night

James sat on the bed, waiting. He took off his socks with his toes, letting them fall to the floor. Lily had disappeared into the dressing room of their suite half an hour ago, and the anticipation was killing him. But reflecting on the blissful perfection that had been their wedding was helping him pass the time.

He saw a leg peek out from behind the threshold, and his heart started pounding. Lily emerged from the dressing room, her hair and makeup flawless, which must've been what was keeping her. She looked at him through long eyelashes, and gave him a coy smile, biting her red lip. Her hair, which had been elegantly pulled up at the wedding, was now down, spilling over her delicate shoulders.

She was wearing a set of lacy red underwear, and it was so sexy James could barely stand it. Never had he seen her wear red lingerie; it suited her well. Still, she had her hands obscuring her stomach. Perhaps because James was still mostly dressed that Lily seemed shy, but he would have none of that. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed next to him.

"Well don't you look stunning," James said, placing a hand on her thigh. "But I'm sure you would look just as stunning without the half hour wait, you know."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "I refuse to go through with my wedding night barefaced. Sorry."

James smiled. "Well I am a fan of the red lip, you know. But I'm afraid it won't look as good on me as it does on you."

"I agree. Which is why I proofed it—it's a rather simple charm."

With these words, James pressed his lips to hers, and kissed her hungrily. Lily seemed a bit taken aback, but was soon kissing him just as eagerly. James leaned back on the bed, pulling his barely dressed wife on top of him, exploring the inside of her mouth with his tongue. The familiar taste of Lily's mouth was wonderful. His hands trailed down her back, and came to rest on her bottom. Just as he was relishing the fact that finally his hands were _allowed_ to be there, Lily pulled them away, and broke their kiss. He looked at her in dismay.

She was smiling, James noted with relief. She sat up and straddled him. "I think you have a few more articles of clothing on than I do," she said, playing with the bottom of his shirt.

"Oh—yeah," James said. "Well actually, I think it's kind of sexy that I'm fully dressed and have a naked girl on top of me."

Lily ran a finger down his chest. "Remind you of your stag night, yeah?" she asked.

"W—what?" James asked.

"Oh, well, that's assuming your clothes stayed on," she continued.

James stared up at her. He didn't say anything. He didn't move.

Lily got off of him, and laid down beside him. "I'm sorry," she said. "Perhaps that's not the best topic of conversation for our wedding night."

James turned his head to look at her. "You think?" he said, rather brashly.

"James, I was joking," she said. "I already told you I didn't care about what happened, but since you seem to be so bothered by it, maybe I should be, too."

"No! There's nothing—"

"Come on, James, get if off your chest. Obviously your clothes came off, so why don't you start with that? Had to do with that hot tub, didn't it? How many naked veelas were in there with you? How many of them were shoving their bare, wet breasts into your—"

James put a finger over Lily's lips. "I told you what you what happened," he said. "I told you that I didn't have sex—I didn't even _kiss_ them. But what's bothering me is that my best friend seemed to be fucking _encouraging_ that, and I don't know why. Because he knows how I love you. He knows how much I'm crazy about you."

"I see," Lily said, her expression softening. "Well, can you do me a favor and forget about Sirius right now? I'll be damned if I'll have him ruin my wedding night."

James rolled on top of her. "But he almost did," James continued. "Even though he knows that I think you're more beautiful than anything I've ever seen in my life. And he knows that I'm going to love you forever; when you turn 20, and when you turn 40 and when you turn 80. He knows that I'm going to love you for the rest of my life, and much longer than that."

Lily smiled. "Does he, now?"

James began to kiss Lily neck. "Mmm," he murmured into her ear.

"Oh James," Lily said fondly. "You're very sweet, you know. But just—don't dwell on this Sirius thing tonight okay? If anyone should be worried, it's me—but I'm not, since I trust you. And tonight should be about us, and only us."

"I know," said James. "But you were the one that started it."

Lily opened her mouth to protest, but James kissed her before she got the chance. She giggled against his lips, and James felt a weight lift from his shoulders. There was nothing more soothing than the sound of Lily's laughter. "Can I undress you now?" she asked him, but James was already pulling his shirt over his head. Lily went to unbutton his trousers, which soon fell to the floor.

James quickly undid the clasp of Lily's bra with one hand. He tore her bra away from her body. "You haven't lost your touch, have you?" Lily commented.

James laughed and his mouth soon found her breasts, which were a bit larger than he had remembered. He wondered if Lily had magically enhanced them a bit, but he didn't dare ask. After all, he could honestly say it didn't matter to him at this point. He caressed her breasts with his hands and mouth, still quite amazed that Lily let him do these things to her. He remembered a time when he received a smack in the face for just glancing at her breasts, back in Hogwarts, 5th year. Neither of them had any idea that they would one day be in the position they were in right now.

Lily threw her arms over her head and arched her back beneath James' kisses. He made his way lower and lower down her stomach until he kissed Lily in a place that made her let out a gasp of pleasure. He pulled her last piece of remaining clothing off her, and then did the same to himself. "Ready?" James asked her. Lily nodded. James grabbed his wand and did a quick spell to make sure he didn't finish too early. It was a bit embarrassing that he needed to do that, but less so than if he wasn't able to pleasure Lily properly. And tonight, James Potter was determined to do just that.

* * *

This story is turning out way longer than I intended, I hope no one minds. Sirius drama is coming up (lame pun was not intended, I swear.)


End file.
